Unforgettable Easter Sunday
by Mayumi-Lynn
Summary: England and America argue over... eggs?
1. eggs!

_Hello everyone! I would just like to apologize for not publishing anything sooner TT_TT but a friend of mine inspired this story and encouraged me to start making Hetalia stories! yay hetalia~ haha ^_^ so I hope you guys are looking forward to it as much as I am :D enjoy! and Dont forget to leave reviews_!

* * *

"What the bloody hell did you ask me to sleep over for if it wasn't for your idiotic video games?" England yells at America as he held bright colors of red, yellow, green, and blue dyes in the brits face.

"But tomorrow is Easter! " Alfred whined as he laid sprawled out on the couch. He stared at England with his big blue puppy dog eyes as if that would convince him.

"You aren't a little kid anymore!" He exclaims, unfazed by the sad look in his eyes. He vowed to himself that he would never give in to Americas childish antics.

"It would really mean a lot if you-"

buzz off you git I'm going to bed and leaving first thing in the morning." England cut him off before he could finish his sentence. He knew that he would give in to America if he hadn't ended the conversation soon. England felt good, almost proud that he won so easily. He turned to America to scoff him off and go to bed.

"I'm Sorry, Ill be turning in early as well." America said with a monotone voice. That was unusual for such a young and energetic country. Now that Arthur thought about it he did win a bit too easily.

Suddenly the thought that maybe America was really serious about hiding and finding eggs was something he truly wished he could do. After all Easter was a tradition that they would do together when England was still raising America.

England began to reminisce the past years before. The pout that would come across Americas face when he could not find the eggs was so hysterical that it would bring the Englishman to tears and the excitement that would brighten up his face when he did come across the colorful eggs. Maybe America did care about this holiday more than he thought he did.

Feeling guilty England grabbed the egss and dyes then went into his room that America keeps just for him, since of course England sleeps over quit often, and got to work.

* * *

Sorry for the really short chapter! some people were amazed at how long my chapters were for my other stories hehe. which do you guys prefer? please tell me in pm's or reviews, thank you!


	2. Sunday Magic

Tuesday, April 10, 2012

10:50 AM

England Closes the door behind him and immediately gets to work dying the eggs one by one. Some painted with green and purple with yellow dots, some of silver and pink stripes, and one special egg with the American flag intertwined with the British flag.

"There that should be apology enough to make him stop sulking again." England exclaimed to himself. He looked at all of the eggs with his hands on his hips, proud of the work he has done all by himself in just one night.

He looked at the eggs lined up neatly on his dresser and memories of past Easters began to swirl in his head once again. One particular one stuck out in his head.

England chuckled to himself at the memory America hugging England in an Easter bunny costume as if he were Santa, then crying to the point of turning blue once the "Easter Bunny" had to leave

"maybe I should do that again, for old times sake" The brit thought. But where in the world would he get a costume at this hour? England realized that he had brought over some of his magic potions and decided to whip up something that would poof a costume within seconds.

After a few swaps of the mysterious liquids and a few swishes here and there, he had finally created his potion. He set the new concoction aside and immediately went to work on hiding the eggs.

Soon the sun began to rise, and in a knick of time, England was finished.

"All done! all I need now is a costume and I am ready to go." he said to himself as he picked up the mixture. He lifted the bottle to his lips and ingested the liquids. Suddenly a puff of smoke filled the air.

A sudden shriek echoed into the halls. America heard England's cry and jumped out of bed to England's room. He tried to fan away the smoke as he called out to his friend.

"Hey Artie" He coughed "where are you? Are you okay?" he called out.

"I'm fine you git, don't be yelling so early in the morning!" A voice at his feet scolded.

"A-artie?" America spoke in almost a whisper.

"What is it? It looks like you've seen a ghost or something?" England exclaimed.

"y-You're a Bunny?"


	3. Blast From The Past

Blast from the Past

Tuesday, April 24, 2012

6:44 AM

"Y-Y-you're a bunny?" America stuttered. England confused by the words that were uttered scurried to the nearest mirror only to be face to face with a green ball of fluff.

"W-What? Th-the potion didn't work? I'm… I'm-" America finished his sentence.

"Totally Cute! Unlike the other England!" America exclaimed as he grabbed his now furry friend and pressed their cheeks together.

"what the hell is with that you git?" England tried to escape the westerners grip but failed due to his newly weak, little stubs he now called arms. England's thoughts were working at top speed, figuring out how he would change his appearance back to his original state.

"Hey England, did you hide eggs or something?" America pointed to the empty egg cartons that lay sprawled out on the bed.

"ah...Yeah… It was a surprise" England said, with his cheeks turning a soft pink against his milky green skin.

"R-Really? This is so totally awesome! Dude you are the best!" America cheered. England hasn't seen America this excited in a long while. England began to push the thoughts of changing back farther after seeing little America appear in the America present.

"There are 20 of them so hurry up and go look for them all before they stink up your apartment!" England said in a playful tone. He couldn't help but smile at the person who was once like a child to him.

"Alright~" America sang, still holding England in his arms. America stopped and looked down at the oddly colored rabbit and asked

"You are going to stay with me won't you?" England turned a deep red at the sudden question.

"w-what are you talking about?" he stuttered

"well… if I don't find them all then I need someone to hint to me where they are!" America exclaimed

_"So that's what you meant"_ England thought to himself. "very well, I will stay. Its not like I can leave in this state anyway." He said flopping his long ears. America's eyes glowed with angst and determination at Englands words

"Alright then, Let the games begin!"


	4. New Finding

**Hello lovely readers! Just a heads up, this story will be ending in one or two chapters so i would just like to say now, that I hope you enjoyed it! once again please don't be afraid to leave reviews! feedback will be greatly appreciated!  
- Mayumi-Lynn**

* * *

With the furry little brit in his arms, America swiftly scoured the apartment for the 20 colorful, handcrafted eggs. Some were easy to find and even out in plain sight, while others were hidden quite well. America counted and recounted his findings each time a new egg was discovered to see how much more he needed to go.

"I found another one!" America cheered. His face lit up like a tree on Christmas. His eyes glittered with delight and his smile stretched from one end of his face to the other. England glanced up at Americas face and couldn't help but smile too. He didn't want to admit it, but he was having a lot of fun as well. Maybe even more fun than America.

England couldn't help but remember those Sundays oh so long ago. It seemed like how it was back then, happy and as if there weren't a care in the world. Even after their horrible history, England was happy to see that America hasn't changed all that much. He was still strong yet childish just like he was back when he was just a colony.

"England I only have 3 more to go... give me a hint where the next one is!" America requested to the nostalgic Brit. England snapped out of his daydreaming immediately at his cry for help.

"Eh? Already? That fast?" England checked the clock. It has only been 20 minutes since they both started on their scavenger hunt. Usually this lasts for hours to the point of where the eggs go stale before he could even find them all and they have to follow the stench to find the rest. England couldn't help but chuckle to himself "maybe he has grown up just a bit"

"Am I getting hotter or colder?" America asked as he walked towards the kotatsu in the living room. Even though winter was already over, work got the better of them and had little to no time to even put it away so they agreed from way back when to leave it out.

"warmer….warmer… HOT!" England hinted as they reached the wall of the living room where they stopped at a shelf holding miscellaneous knick knacks and pictures from way back when. England now at Americas chest height due to the fact he was now a bunny being carried around by the tall man, noticed a picture in the back of the shelf. It was the two of them with America and England in their Englishmen suits.

"FOUND IT!" America cheered once again. The loud shrieks startled England, propping his floppy ears up right and standing his fur on end. England thought to ask about the picture but quickly pushed it into the back of his mind. He didn't want to ruin the mood with something from the past.

"2 more to go! Where is the next one?" America asked jumping up and down with excitement.

" Very well, the next one is a hint. Go to where this all began." With that America and the green bunny were off to finding the next egg.


End file.
